Wouldn't Change A Thing
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: But I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars. We're like different stars. Cause you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing.


**Wouldn't Change A Thing  
**

_This is the first Travis/Katie story I have ever made, so bare with me for wrong information about Travis and Katie like hair, skin texture, eyes and whatsoever. When I reread the PJ books and learn about those types, I will quickly edit. So, yeah like I said, my first Travis/Katie story. I have loved this couple ever since I read Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter's story entitled, "The Meaning of Flowers", I think you should check it out, it's a really good story and it's very sweet._

_Summary:_

_-It's been three years since Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll have been together. But with Katie busy being Head Counselor of the Demeter Cabin, she's been stirring crazy about the job and starts to neglect Travis' dates and this and that. Travis was getting worried that Katie might not make it with him to the Fireworks, or better yet, till' the end of the summer at camp. Would they change a thing about it?_

_Mind you, I'm not really good at summaries, so read the story to find out and might as well review me a summary. :) __So, they're going to sing a song here. Or so I think they are. The song is entitled, "Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas from Camp Rock._

_DISCLAMAIR: May I mind you that I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Rick Riordan owns them. Because if I did, Travis and Katie would have been a couple, also Apollo and Thalia. Enjoy reading. :D_

_

* * *

_

She shuffled through bookshelves and bunks. Through cabinets and bags, but she just can't find it. She groaned as she went back to her seat and sank. Yes, she truly is careless Katie Gardner. She just couldn't find that summary report about the schedule of each half-blood child of Demeter. She swears to the Gods she only left it on her desk full of papyrus files and books written in Ancient Greek. She shuffled again through her messy desk, but still no luck of finding it. She was supposed to pass it today to Mr. D since Chiron is absent with a meeting in Olympus. If she isn't going to pass the report today, she'll be the one tending the plants in the Strawberry fields alone with out the help of her siblings as punishment. Katie Gardner _does not _like that.

"Looking for something?" a voice said from behind her back. Katie turned and saw a guy wearing jeans and a plain sea blue t-shirt. The guy had black messy hair, and his blue eyes stared back at green cat-like eyes. It was Katie's boyfriend, Travis Stoll. Katie sighed and just went back to shuffling through her desk.

"I'm missing my report and I have to submit it today to Mr. D." Katie told him, still busy searching for her report.

"You can find that report later," Travis told her "I've got a surprise for you."

"Not now Travis." Katie said, still not stopping from searching.

"Come on, Katie. You've been going crazy about that report for days. Relax a bit." Travis said sympathetically.

"But Travis-"

"Please. For me?"

Katie sighed as she got up from her seat and went to Travis. Their distance an inch away.

"Fine, but you gotta help me find that report or better yet rewrite it with me after you show me what surprise you've got." Katie said.

Travis grinned. "Get dressed."

"Travis Stoll, I don't want any riddles with this-"

"I just told you to get dressed."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Travis-"

"Just get dressed. Alright? Something pretty simple or whatever you want. In any way you dress, you'll always look beautiful to me."

Katie blushed and gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying. "Fine. Just give me 5 minutes to-"

"Dress." Travis finished for her. "_Not _work on that report."

"Fine." Katie groaned in frustration and Travis smirked. He loves seeing Katie frustrate but knows he would be the one to make it all better. Travis kissed her before leaving her in peace. Katie closed the door and sighed in relief. Finally, she could finish that report. As far as Katie wants to be with Travis, she's really gotta find that report, or better yet in a long-term process, rewrite it.

"Stupid report." Katie muttered grimly before grabbing a pen and a papyrus as she started writing. As head counselor of the Demeter Cabin, she's responsible for everything. Yes, even the mess of her own siblings which pretty much is a tough one to handle. It's as if she's the lawyer of every one of her sibling in court. How mutual.

Katie grabbed her logbook where all the schedules of 28 child's of Demeter are written, and yet she has to make a summary report of each of them including hers. She started with Abel, then with Clare, then with Sophie and so on and so forth. And as soon as she continued writing, nothing could stop her. She completely forgot about Travis and persuaded on doing her work.

XxX

5 minutes later, Travis knocked on the cabin's door.

"Come in!" Katie commanded while writing Stella's 3:00 schedule. Travis opened the door and looked at Katie with a frown.

"Katie."

Katie looked at him and said "Oh, hey there Travis." then went back to writing.

"Katie."

"What? I said Hi." Katie looked at him then went back to her papyrus.

"Katie."

"What is it, Stoll?" Katie snapped as she stood from her seat while papers flew down on the hard wood floor. Katie never called Travis by his last name, she only says that when she's really mad at him. Apparently, she is. "Can't you see, I'm busy? I have to pass this today, and you're not letting me!"

"What happened to you, Katie? Ever since you started this whole _'Head Counselor of the Demeter Cabin'_ jazz, you're starting to avoid me already." Travis said in pain, and half madly.

"Because I'm busy!" Katie blurted, although for Travis that's much less a reason to avoid him.

"Katie, I know you're busy. But I barely see you take a break except eat at the Dining Pavilion then get back behind your desk to work. You barely even go to your Camp Activities just to finish work."

"Because it's my responsibility. As a Head Counselor of the Demeter Cabin I should-"

"For once take a break or something!" Travis snapped and Katie flinched. "This cabin is as if prison to you!"

"It's my working place, obviously!"

Travis stared at her. He shook his and said, "It really isn't working out for you." He turned his back on her and marched out the Cabin.

"T-Travis, wait!" Katie yelled but the door already shut itself.

Katie growled as she threw all of her books on the hard wood floor, papers and reports flying around the room. Katie was furious, ballistic and engraved in madness that she could've sent a Tantrum so mad, Gaea would sink below the cosmos. After a few minutes, she calmed down and went to her window pane, outside was the Strawberry Fields, the sun setting.

"It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say, his mind is somewhere far away and I don't know how to get there." Katie thought.

"She's way too serious." Travis thought back as he gets himself lost in the Forest.

"All he wants is to chill out."

"Makes me wanna pull all my hair out."

"She's always in a rush and interrupted."

"Like he/she doesn't even care."

"You" Katie sighed.

"Me." Travis sighed.

"We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye." They both said.

"Like Fire and Rain."

"Like Fire and Rain." Travis repeated.

"You can drive me insane."

"You can drive me insane." Travis repeated.

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything." They both said as Katie stepped out of her cabin and went to an empty dining pavilion. Travis leaning on the hard wood of the maple tree.

"We're Venus and Mars."

"We're Venus and Mars." Travis repeated.

"We're like different stars."

"We're like different stars." Travis repeated.

"Cause you're the harmony to every song I sing."

"And I wouldn't change a thing."

"Why, does he try to read my mind?" Katie asked.

"I try to read her mind." Travis remembered.

"He tries to pick a fight to get attention."

"That's what all my friends keep saying."

Katie walked by the Amphitheater, the stars in the night sky glittering. The camp fire crackled and Katie sat before it as she stared at the fire quietly. Lost in so many thoughts, so many times she neglected her time with Travis and persuaded her loved and used to work. Still, she felt like Travis doesn't understand how independent she is with her work and how she's supposed to be responsible for it. Travis doesn't understand.

Needless to say, Travis does understand. Travis sank under the Maple Tree, also lost in thoughts. Of course he understands that Katie is busy, but he thought for once maybe she should take a break. That's why he scheduled a date for the two of them on the place he wanted to show Katie. He's sure that Katie will love to see that field of assorted flowers while daffodils flies around with butterflies and birds chirping. And yet Katie cares more about her work than him.

"When I'm yes she's know." Travis groaned.

"When I hold on, he just let's go!" Katie yelled as she stood from her seat and kicked the dust off the ground and onto the fire. Then, after a few seconds, she sat again.

"We're perfectly imperfect." They both muttered. "But I wouldn't change a thing, No!"

"Like Fire and Rain."

"Like Fire and Rain." Travis repeated.

"You can drive me insane."

"You can drive me insane." Travis repeated.

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything." They both said.

"We're Venus and Mars."

"We're Venus and Mars." Travis repeated.

"We're like different stars."

"We're like different stars." Travis repeated.

"Cause you're the harmony to every song I sing."

"And I wouldn't change a thing."

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything." They both said.

"We're Venus and Mars."

"We're Venus and Mars." Travis repeated.

"We're like different stars."

"We're like different stars." Travis repeated.

"Cause you're the harmony to every song I sing."

"And I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing." Katie and Travis both echoed.

They both rose from their sitting positions and went back to their cabins, not minding to have dinner at the Dining Pavilion. They both slept restlessly. Unable to even take a single nap. Katie had bitter tears flowing from her eyes. Travis stubbornly got up from his bed as walked up to his guitar and played a sad melody. (Mind you that in my own Travis Stoll, he knows how to play the guitar ^-^). Katie's lips dried from her soft sobs, lacking the sweet touch of Travis' lips.

Suddenly, Katie's cabin mates entered the Cabin. "Katie, where have you been? You weren't at dinner with us." said an 18 year-old girl.

"I was j-just out. For a- walk." Katie managed to mutter through soft sobs.

"Katie, are you crying?" asked Abel.

"Just please leave me alone." Katie said, keeping her voice firm and still, trying not to yell at her siblings.

"I think we should leave her." Sophie whispered and the others nodded and went to their separate bunks.

xXx

In the Hermes cabin, Connor, all the other half-siblings of Travis and him with a bunch of unclaimed half-bloods entered the Hermes cabin. And to their surprise saw a really sad Travis, who was still playing a sad melody on his guitar.

"Dude, what's up with you? You didn't went to dinner, Katie as well." Connor asked. "Did you two sneak off camp?"

"We were supposed to." Travis told him in a small voice, still strumming his guitar.

"Oohh.. Travis and Katie had a fight." Connor teased with a grin on his face.

"Shut up Connor!" Travis snapped as he gripped the strings of his guitar as if breaking it.

Connor flinched and stammered. There is nothing more scarier than a mad Travis. "Woah, chill dude. I was just joking!"

"Do you think my fight with Katie is a joke?" Travis yelled at his brother which made the others step back a few inches, as if they think Travis might throw a Temper Tantrum or something. "She's been busy with her work all the time, and she can't even hold a little time with me! How would you feel if your girlfriend happens to do that?"

Everyone started to retreat from Connor's place and went straight to their bunks. Leaving Connor and Travis in silence.

"Look man, she's really busy and I think you should leave her off. She's got a really big responsibility you know." Connor said.

"Who's side are you on?" Travis growled.

"No one." Connor told him. "I'm just saying that you just give her some time to chill out for once in a while."

"I already am!" Travis blurted. "But does she chill out or something? _No! _She just goes back to her stupid desk and work and work and work."

"Gee, no need to be clingy." Connor said.

"I'm not clingy!" Travis yelled at him and the others shivered under their blankets from the loud voice of Travis. "I'm concerned that she might not make it out with me to the fireworks, or better yet at the end of summer camp with her piled up work that I barely even care about! Have you even seen me work behind desks?"

"Okay chill man. Just go talk to her. That's it." Connor said simply.

"She doesn't listen!" Travis snapped.

"She doesn't listen, or is it _you _that doesn't listen?" Connor told him. Connor's words struck Travis deeply within. He couldn't move an inch. He couldn't feel his heart beat. He couldn't move his lips. He was _speechless._

"Look man," Connor broke the silence. "I'm going to bed. Good luck with Katie, alright?" Then he patted his back in a brotherly way and went to his bunk.

"Wait." Travis stopped him and Connor stopped abruptly. "Could you erm.. help me with something?"

"If it's about Katie, the whole cabin is here to help." Connor told him and everyone got off their bunks.

After an hour, Travis huffed and for once that whole night, he was able to sleep. He smiled in his sleep. He had a perfect plan.

xXx

Morning grew as Apollo rode his chariot through the skies. Travis woke up early to get started on his Camp Activities or so the others think his Camp Activities while Katie woke up late from all the work she couldn't finish. Now, she has to stay in the Strawberry Fields all day tending the plants without the help of her siblings thanks to _Mr. Chill-out-will-ya _who thinks everything is too easy.

"Katie, wake up! It's 9:00 in the morning!" Stella, one of her usually close to half-sibling nudged her excitedly and breathlessly.

Katie groaned. "Not now, Stella!"

"But Katie! You've gotta see this!" Stella continued to nudge her.

"See what?" Katie groaned.

"Just get up already!" Stella told her.

"Alright, alright!" Katie said as she threw her blanket off and sat up straight. "Just give me a few minutes to get dressed, alright?"

"Cool." Stella said, jumping up and down. "Just hurry up!"

"Alright, gee. The downside of inbreeding." Katie muttered to herself as Stella left the cabin and Katie started to bathe and change clothes. When she was done, she went out of the Cabin and was quickly grabbed by Stella to the Strawberry Fields.

"What the Hades, Stella!" Katie asked, confused.

"You're going to go _'Oh my Gods' _when you see this!" Stella said as she lead her half-sister to the Strawberry Fields.

When they got there, all the other Demeter Cabin's were outside the Field with their jaw's dropped. Katie couldn't help but stare at what she's seeing. Her jaw dropped when she saw the Hermes cabin tending the plants of the Strawberry Fields, and the best part? They even tended them better than the Demeter Cabin themselves.

Arms slipped swiftly around Katie's waist as Travis muffled through her hair, "Good morning, my beautiful sunshine."

Katie looked back to see Travis smiling gleefully at her, as if they didn't had a fight last night. But now, she needed to just cool down from what happened last night.

Katie smiled at Travis. "You did all this?"

"Well, not just me." Travis said. "I got help from my siblings of course. I know you didn't finish that report thanks to me I admit it. And I know when you didn't pass that report to Mr. D you'll be staying in the Strawberry Fields tending the plants all by yourself. So, I decided we'd do the work for you."

Katie stared at him, and she smiled again. Even more beautifully than Travis would have known. "Well, thanks." Katie said. "Look, I'm sorry about last night and the past few days that I haven't been spending some time with you. It's just that this job.."

"I know, I know. It's very important to you. I understand." Travis told her. "I should be the one who's sorry. I wasn't very much a like listening to you. I admit it, I was way too jealous in that matter because I needed to spend some time with you."

"I could've listened to you." Katie said in a small voice and Travis gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"We could've listened to each other. It's just a whole misunderstanding that keeps us apart from each other."

"You mean my work?" Katie asked.

"Well.. a little." Travis thought.

Katie punched his arm playfully and Travis grinned. "I'm just kidding." and Katie giggled. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Travis."

From one side, Connor was crying with fake tears.

"They just look- *sob* so perfect together."

Stella wiped a fake tear. "Aphrodite would be so happy."

"Are you kidding?" Sophie snapped. "Hera would be the most happiest of all Gods when these two gets married!"

Katie giggled and Travis gave a low chuckled before pressing his lips on Katie's.

_They surely wouldn't change a thing._

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**_Finished! Finally! :D_

_Thanks for reading and please review of what you think of it. It's a bit rushed, so bare with me._

_Oh yeah, and like I said, please also read __Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter's story entitled, "The Meaning of Flowers". That beautiful and romantic story was the reason why I made this heart aching story._

___I hope you enjoyed! :)_

___-EMPG22HoPe \m/_


End file.
